1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to awnings for use with recreational and sport vehicles, including but not limited to RVs and boats or other structures, mobile or fixed, which may utilize an awning assembly. More specifically, present embodiments are related to shifting roll awnings with drive mechanisms which are utilized to actuate the at least one awning assembly between extended and retracted positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of retractable awning assemblies that are mounted to recreational vehicles, sport vehicles, including watercrafts, and buildings. These awnings provide a sheltered area which is shaded or protected from rain or UV exposure and an additional outdoor living space which is especially desirable for people who utilize recreational vehicles regularly and who enjoy the use of outdoor patios.
The awning assemblies typically have structures which are mounted to the wall of the RV or building structure. Awning assemblies typically have a roller assembly which is retracted when the awning is not in use and which is extended when the awning is utilized to provide a shaded, sheltered area. These awnings generally utilize either a manual system to extend or retract, or an automated system.
In the development and manufacture of awnings, there is a desire to eliminate the number of steps needed for installation of the awning. There is additionally a desire to eliminate the torsion spring from the roller, in part, due to the difficulties in installations. More specifically, there is a difficulty in securing the end assemblies against rotation during the installation process and in further part reducing weight of the assembly. Another goal is to reduce steps to deploy and stow the awning. A still further goal is to eliminate any roller tube locking step requiring a customer to lock or unlock an awning. Finally, another goal for awning development and manufacture allows adaptation from manual to automated operation with an electric drive, for example, while also simplifying the task of stowage when winds are moving the awning.
Accordingly there is a need to overcome these and other deficiencies while meeting at least the desired goals associated therewith.